A known driving apparatus for a vehicle is disclosed in DE20 2010 002 223U1 (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1). As illustrated in FIG. 7, the known driving apparatus disclosed in Patent reference 1 includes a pulley sub-assembly 90. The pulley sub-assembly 90 includes a pulley 91, a support pin 92 inserted to be positioned through the pulley 91 and including a flange 92a stopping a movement of the pulley 91 in one direction in an axial direction, thereby to pivotally support the pulley 91, and a pulley bracket 93 secured to the support pin 92 and stopping a movement of the pulley 91 in the other direction in the axial direction. The pulley sub-assembly 90 is attached to an attachment portion 96 formed on a support member 95 and formed in a substantially truncated cone shape having a bottom.
That is, the pulley sub-assembly 90 is attached to the attachment portion 96 to be supported by the support member 95 by hooking an end 93a of an outer periphery portion of the pulley sub-assembly 90 (outer periphery portion of the pulley bracket 93) at a retainer portion 97 formed at the support member 95 and by press-fitting the other end 93b of the outer periphery portion into the attachment portion 96 with the retainer portion 97 as a fulcrum.
According to the construction disclosed in Patent reference 1, an assembling direction of the support pin 92 inserted through the pulley 91 is arranged in an axial direction of the pulley 91, and an assembling direction of the pulley sub-assembly 90 to be supported by the support member 95 (attachment portion 96) is a combination of a linear direction in the axial direction of the pulley 91 in a state where the pulley sub-assembly 90 is tilted relative to the axial direction of the attachment portion 90 and a rotational direction with the retainer portion 97 as the fulcrum. Thus, the plural assembling directions exist (the assembling direction is not one direction), which increases assembly time.
A need thus exists for a driving apparatus for a vehicle which is net susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.